memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54/Archive03
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) ---- Hey monkey boy IRC. Dude. Ages suck. :) -- Sulfur 14:15, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : :P -- Renegade54 14:51, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Temperature Thank you for updating all of the links and catching some more spelling errors on Temperature. I did wonder though, why did you change the ° and – symbols to ampersand-number codes? —MJBurrage • TALK • 18:23, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :The special characters don't always show in every browser and in every font. Using the HTML equivalents better ensure that they'll display properly in all cases (though it's still possible they won't). -- Renegade54 18:37, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I understand that principle, but I was under the impression that some symbols show reliably, and others not so much. Since the two symbols are available in the "Insert" line below the editing window, I assumed that for those symbols, the symbols themselves were preferable to the code, since it makes reading the edit window later easier. —MJBurrage • TALK • 21:24, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Really, those symbols at the bottom should translate to the code to be honest. I've noticed that sometimes for me, when using Safari on the Mac, the dashes show up as pound signs or weird, other, random characters. I wouldn't be surprised if the others do the same for some default fonts. -- Sulfur 21:36, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, they were supposed to be the &codes. That's how I put them into the page, but they get translated when they're displayed on the bottom of the page. I probably need to bracket them in tags. -- Renegade54 19:11, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : I do not have an actual Mac to confirm, but according to tests I just ran at BrowsrCamp.com Safari handles n-dashes and the degrees symbol correctly when they are used directly without & codes. It actually renders m-dashes better than Firefox/IE, including having the m-dash almost (but not quite) touch the words around it. (Full spaces around an m-dash in text is incorrect, but many windows users insert them because they think it looks odd on screen). —MJBurrage • TALK • 23:06, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, on Windows, in both IE and Firefox, m-dashes touch the words on both sides if there are no spaces, which does look odd. -- Renegade54 04:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) candidates vs requests Dude... don't change the recenttext until you've settled on a name. on irc we mock you! :) -- Sulfur 22:34, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Bah... I mock your mocking!!! :P -- Renegade54 22:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) It's too late. Even Bp thinks that you're dumb now :) -- Sulfur 22:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :omg... I can't believe I've sunken so low. -- Renegade54 USS and ShipClass and . Check 'em out. They're fun. -- Sulfur 01:15, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Captain's Log... Is there a reason that you changed the order of episodes in the Captain's Log fan collective? The two things I've read about it had the episodes in the order that I had them in... did you find another source that had the episodes in a differing order? -- Sulfur 19:49, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I got the order off of TV Shows on DVD.com. Feel free to change them back if you want, though. ;) -- Renegade54 19:59, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I just came across that one actually... interesting that the reviews list the episodes one way, but the press release another. I guess that on the 24th, we'll get a definite confirmation of things. Heh. :) -- Sulfur 20:01, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Template bug (I guess) Hi. Could you take a look at the Barra lateral de episódios template at MA/pt? As you can see in the Encounter_at_Farpoint article, the field "ArcoContagemParte" seems to be rendering a bugged text. Do you know how to fix it? I've tried it, but to no avail. Also, do you know how to insert a new field in that template? I would to create a field for the Portuguese translation of episodes titles, something like this: "Em português (br):". Any help is welcome! -- Gabriel O. Brum 03:54, 14 July 2007 (UTC) : Well, that was fast. :P Thanks! - Gabriel O. Brum 05:00, 14 July 2007 (UTC) You're welcome! Is that what you were looking for as far as the new field? Look under the English title at the top... -- Renegade54 05:02, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that was exactly what I meant. Now there are only 726 works to be done, lol. But it'll be fun. ;) -- Gabriel O. Brum 05:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Trek TNG Unauth'd so... "Trek The Unauthorized Behind The Scenes Story Of The Next Generation" or Trek: The Unauthorized Behind-The-Scenes Story of The Next Generation. There's no ':', but there are "-" between words... so it should be a combination of the two methinks. And a bunch of links will need to be fixed to suit. :) -- Sulfur 02:01, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Amazon has it listed with the colon, and we've already set a precedent by inserting a colon in other titles, such as The Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry (also by Van Hise)... and if we *really* want to stick to the way it reads on the cover, it should be "TREK the unauthorized behind-the-scenes story of the NEXT GENERATION", which looks like crap, imho :) -- Renegade54 02:06, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Question regarding capitalization Hi there, I just watched , hence my recent work on related articles. In the script for the episode, some ingredients were capitalized (Waroon, Kalo root, Gremish, Rumall stock, etc). Should they be in articles here as well? The names are purposefully ambiguous, so I wasn't sure if they could be proper names. Just curious. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 18:24, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :It's so hard to tell if they're proper names or not, but I guess if the script had them capitalized, then they probably should be capitalized here. We typically use the scripts to resolve any spelling issues, and capitalization would probably fall under that as well. I really should have checked first... sorry about that. -- Renegade54 18:29, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, no worries. I had the script open and was refering back and forth for the articles, that's the only reason I noticed. Cheers. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 18:30, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :::And I just noticed they said "five hundred degrees Kelvin", which is actually incorrect usage as well... heh! -- Renegade54 18:33, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Ship name templates I thank you. is a lot easier to type than [[USS Ship name|USS Ship name]]. – Orr6000 22:29, 22 July 2007 (UTC) RF/R-F Energy Discussion moved to Talk:RF energy. -- Renegade54 22:29, 24 July 2007 (UTC) My Proofreader Orr 6000 here. You seem to be my proofreader. I thank you. :)– Obsidian 03:17, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome! -- Renegade54 14:52, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Comic Strips (UK) Just curious as to why you changed some spelling in this article from British to American. Trek is a US phenomenon, but these strips were produced in the UK and use UK spelling. Although I live in the US, I've tried to use UK spelling to add to the local flavour.--Connor Cabal 13:49, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :The only place that UK spellings should be used is within any quotes, due to the fact that it is a direct "quote". Otherwise, the US spellings should continue to be used. As such, if there are UK differences that you wish to keep because they are right from the comic strip, simply put them within quote marks. -- Sulfur 13:53, 29 July 2007 (UTC) What Sulfur said. :) -- Renegade54 14:51, 29 July 2007 (UTC) mdash and the "Bridges" comic As an aside, I put no spaces before the mdash on the captain's log, because that's how it was written in the comic. Just fyi. Not that it really bothers me, grand scheme of things. :) -- Sulfur 01:16, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Heh... just me being anal, I guess. I know the mdashes are supposed to touch the letters - I've seen 'em that way in magazines like Newsweek and others - but I they bother me for some reason. Not that everything has to be my way, or anything... *twitch* -- Renegade54 03:36, 30 July 2007 (UTC) DVD news fyi: "CBS/Paramount's Star Trek: The Remastered Original Series - Season One (11/20 - SRP $217.99). The 10-disc set will include all season one episodes in both 1080p and standard definition (pillarboxed to retain the original full frame broadcast aspect ratio). Audio will include both Dolby Digital and TrueHD 5.1. Extras on the HD side include Starfleet Access (picture-in-picture) features on 7 episodes (includes video commentaries, comparisons of remastered vs. original effects, encyclopedic information, episode trivia and more), the Spacelift: Transporting Trek into the 21st Century documentary on the new CG effects, Billy Blackburn's original home movies from the set, an interactive tour of the Enterprise and a preview of Perpetual Entertainment's Star Trek Online MMOG game. Extras on the standard DVD side will include the Spacelift documentary, 8 featurettes (many repurposed from the original DVD release, including The Birth of a Timeless Legacy, Reflections on Spock, Life Beyond Trek: William Shatner, To Boldly Go... Season One, Sci-Fi Visionaries, Kiss & Tell: Romance in the 24th Century, Trek Connections and Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier), Billy Blackburn's home movies, episode previews and the game preview." -- Sulfur 12:18, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Cool stuff... but $218... yeesh! -- Renegade54 13:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Stxnemesis It was, but no-one had actually told the user what it was they were doing wrong until I did. It appears to me that this is a clueless newbie who needs hitting with the cluestik - whilst they did ignore my first message, they may simply be that inexperienced at dealing with wikis (the unwikified text dumps and incorrect use of the editassist buttons strongly suggest that). Shran has protected the page, so I think that should work better than a short block. As I say, if he does it again, then we can block: a polite message, followed by a warning, followed by a block seems like a good method of escalation in this instance, as they aren't really doing anything malicious. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:03, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, of course. :) I was just being intolerant... bad me! heh -- Renegade54 21:01, 15 August 2007 (UTC) HyperTrek What's wrong in using texts from ordinary Wikipedia? Wiki texts are free sources, so I don't see where the problem lies. --Afullo 16:32, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :It's a licensing issue; we use CC-NC, they use GFDL, and the two licenses are incompatible. See Memory Alpha:Copyrights and Memory Alpha:Why Memory Alpha doesn't use the GFDL for more info. -- Renegade54 16:36, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I've read your message, sorry i recreated the page, anyway, understood. So, delete the page again if it is necessary. --Afullo 16:37, 16 August 2007 (UTC) editing question I was wondering whether the 'The' in 'The Adventures of Captain Proton' was supposed to be part of the link or not. I originally had it that way, but Sulfur changed it to separate the 'the' from the rest of the link. Just wondering which is correct so I can do it again if I need to. 31dot 18:19, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :I guess it boils down to a matter of preference (heh). My rule of thumb is that if you can get away without using a piped link, you should. I think what Sulfur is trying to avoid is a construct like "the The Adventures of Captain Proton", but I don't think there's anything wrong, per se, in dropping the first "the" rather than the second one. I could be wrong, though. :) -- Renegade54 18:24, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's precisely what I was doing, and I tried it both ways, and ended up with what you see there. The reason I chose that way was because it looked awkward with the "the" in italics in the title because the sentence was then grammatically incorrect, and the proper way of doing things is to "drop" the "The" from a title when that's the case because saying "The The" is grammatically awkward. Thus, we end up with what you see. ::Having said all of that, the "The" in the title is intended to be there, as that is the name of the simulation. :) -- Sulfur 18:32, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::I stand (sit, actually) corrected. ;) -- Renegade54 20:06, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Dude... Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Luna class. If you were on IRC, I would've told you instead of polluting your talk page :) -- Sulfur 13:29, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Pollute me, baby! Er, I mean, yessir. -- Renegade54 13:30, 24 August 2007 (UTC) As an aside, that bit about michael shanks and Tobin Dax is on a bunch of other wikis... using the same poor-ass wording and spelling. Which likely means that it's a crap rumour. -- Sulfur 16:58, 27 August 2007 (UTC) In fact, the general wording is just about always the following or a slight variation on: :He also auditioned for the role of Shinzon in Star Trek: Nemesis and was a fan favorite to play the role of Tobin Dax on Star Trek: Enterprise (although it is unknown if he was ever actually approached for the role). So sad. -- Sulfur 16:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Let's just delete it and move it to the talk page, then. I can't tell you how much I hate various incarnations of "many|insert number here people|idiots have said|fought about" yadda yadda. -- Renegade54 17:06, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Done. Joy. P.S. wake up on irc. -- Sulfur 17:21, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I know what the Enterprise-J is According to my source, it is a Monarch-class starship. Yes, this is the Enterprise-J that appeared in the episode of Star Trek: Enterprise called "Azati Prime." Thank you for your time. -- Ari 12:51 PM (EST) 31 August 2007 :Um, what's this in reference to? -- Renegade54 16:53, 31 August 2007 (UTC) What do you mean by that? -- Ari 12:55 PM (EST) 31 August 2007